


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 12/13/2013

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [5]
Category: Radio 1 RPF, Union J (Band)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Animals, Asexual Relationship, Jellyfish, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Shelley/Nick Grimshaw, jellyfish, AKA Lucy Thinks She's So Funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 12/13/2013

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucy_and_ramona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/gifts).



> Requested by Lucy on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks).

He's kind of weird-looking, Nick thinks; a bit like his friend Harry, whose bell stretches wide and fringed with magnificent yellow tentacles, over a hundred (Nick counted once, darting through and between the sticky arms as Harry giggled and floated gently on the warm current -- Nick is safe with Harry). George looks a bit like that, but his arms are thin and few and trailing, a dark maroon-brown that warns Nick to stay away even though he can hear George laughing on the water just like Harry, dancing and twirling with the rest of his sunny yellow swarm. In the summer months, when the water is warm and full of delicious krill and the thrumming of new life everywhere, Nick watches George swim against the current, pushing past obstacles; he tries to explain it to Harry, but Harry can't understand the point of making such waves. If Harry could make it that far South, down to where the water sparkles in the daytime and seethes in the night, Nick would show him. George actually glows, and it's the most beautiful thing Nick has ever seen.

* * *

_GEORGE: _Chrysaora fuscescens__ , an immature bioluminescent sea nettle.  


HARRY: _Cyanea capillata_ , an immature yellow Lion's Mane Jelly.  


NICK: Pacific butterfish!  



End file.
